Beta
by Killer Moth
Summary: 50 1 sentence pairing drabbles for a LJ comm challenge. Tonight's course is Giovanni & Sabrina. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Nope, nope, and nope.

Author's Note: See my "Alpha" and "Gamma" pieces for the details behind the piece. For those following along, I thought to finish off the set with some of my OTPs. The rest is rather self-explanatory. Like my other Giovanni/Sabrina works, I'm using Pokemon Adventures for my backdrop and the anime for the backstory. Got it?

Beta: Busy with school at the moment, and yes, I'm aware of the appellation irony.

Ready Go!

------------------------------------------------------

# 1 – **Walking**

Sabrina always mulls the basis of her butterflies in her stomach whenever she passes Giovanni's office.

# 2 – **Waltz**

Sabrina's Christmas present from Giovanni is a CD single of the Minute Waltz: a perfect companion for meditation.

# 3 – **Wishes**

After witnessing Lt. Surge's flirtations with a female Rocket Grunt, Sabrina grills herself regarding if Giovanni would consider being with an aberration like her.

# 4 – **Wonder**

Scrutinizing Sabrina's personnel file, Giovanni stuns himself with the similarities of her issues with her father to his with his mother.

# 5 – **Worry**

In the aftermath of Giovanni's departure, Sabrina broods over his probable fate.

# 6 – **Whimsy**

The impassive Giovanni educed quite the grin when Sabrina informed him the Spoon of Destiny.

# 7 – **Waste/Wasteland**

His Silph base in ruins, the Boss Rocket ruminates how his empire can revitalize itself, until he perceives a familiar female presence articulating in his mind.

# 8 – **Whiskey and Rum**

Awaking next to a nude Saffron Gym Leader, Giovanni vows never to imbibe any bourbon again.

# 9 – **War**

With Sabrina's constant interactions with her Boss, her in-house rival Koga muses how to exploit the situation to his advantage.

# 10 – **Weddings**

On a mission in Saffron City, Sabrina saunters by a jewelry store and detects a certain silver ring for a certain Viridian Gym Leader in the future.

# 11 – **Birthday**

Another birthday will soon arrive for Giovanni, and Lord knows what boons his psychic lover will grant him tonight.

# 12 – **Blessing**

As his Nidoking rummages through the wreckage of the Silph building, Giovanni deliberates the cause of his sudden impetus to locate Sabrina — dead or alive.

# 13 – **Bias**

Koga occasionally chides the deadpan Sabrina about demonstrating emotion concerning Giovanni and the deconstruction of her stoic image.

# 14 – **Burning**

Sabrina vows to use any means at her disposal to capture the Legendary bird of Fire, Moltres, for its internment will bestow her many rewards from Giovanni.

# 15 – **Breathing**

Teleporting out of the Silph building's rubble, the Psychic Rocket assesses the ravaged ambience for Giovanni, since he notified her of his arrival prior to the base's destruction.

# 16 – **Breaking**

The greatest of all the Gym Leaders faces his ultimate challenge: obtaining Sabrina's father's blessing for the impending wedding.

# 17 – **Belief**

Of his Kanto agents, the Boss Rocket places Sabrina's professionalism and foreboding enthusiasm in lofty esteem, much to the lower-level Rockets' envy.

# 18 – **Balloon**

To recapture the renegade Mewtwo, the obsessive Giovanni desires to employ Sabrina's telepathy, despite the palpable danger to both Rockets.

# 19 – **Balcony**

On a late Friday evening, Sabrina is summoned to Giovanni's office, eliciting much conjecture from the agents.

# 20 – **Bane**

Calm as Giovanni projects it, Sabrina senses his internal frustration with the juvenile Trainer, Red.

# 21 – **Quiet**

Giovanni affirms he hears Sabrina's sporadic crying out his name in between twilight and slumber.

# 22 – **Quirks**

Amid her nocturnal emissions regarding Giovanni, Sabrina speculates if her powers have triggered other agents' hormones within the base.

# 23 – **Question**

When Giovanni enlightened Sabrina of his plans to go underground, she yearned to journey with him yet could not verbalize the words.

# 24 – **Quarrel**

The Boss Rocket's pursuit of recruiting Red has Sabrina chagrined since the organization's convalescence was paramount to her.

# 25 – **Quitting**

Giovanni possesses an uncertain future with his beloved organization with a pregnant Saffron City telepath to tend.

# 26 – **Jump**

Surveying Sabrina's Battle with a no-name female Trainer, Giovanni amuses himself with the Trainer's obvious unease with her adversary.

# 27 – **Jester**

The deadpan Sabrina detonated in guffaws after a perfunctory joke from the equally inexpressive Giovanni.

# 28 – **Jousting**

His practice Battle with Sabrina was the first time in years the solemn Giovanni enjoyed himself.

# 29 – **Jewel**

Rummaging through his mother's belongings, the Viridian Gym Leader spots an exquisite garnet bracelet with studded sapphires: a divine offering for his extrasensory lady.

# 30 – **Just**

Between Giovanni's global conquest designs and Red's heroism, the moral line blurs for the former Gym Leader-cum-Rocket Sabrina.

# 31 – **Smirk**

Despite her gravitation to his analytical intellect and tainted childhood, Sabrina loathes Giovanni's recurrent arrogance.

# 32 – **Sorrow**

Investigating the vanished Giovanni, Sabrina explores the Kanto region, until she traces him to a secluded cemetery.

# 33 – **Stupidity**

Her plans dashed by the Pallet Town Trainers in Saffron, Sabrina gauged the more excruciating reprimand: Giovanni's or her own.

# 34 – **Serenade**

To boost morale, Giovanni commissions a talent night for the Grunts, with the soulless Sabrina uncharacteristically volunteering as the headliner.

# 35 – **Sarcasm**

The Psychic Rocket's quips with her sparring rival, Koga, are gradually increasing in venom: the byproduct of her time with the sardonic master of the putdown, Giovanni.

# 36 – **Sordid**

Having enough of Giovanni's flustered concerns about their drunken one-night-stand, Sabrina reluctantly deletes all vestiges of the act from his mind, including his proclamation of love.

# 37 – **Soliloquy**

A recent inclusion of Giovanni's renowned soliloquies is his nascent affection for his telekinetic delegate, Sabrina.

# 38 – **Sojourn**

His limit of training achieved, the pokerfaced Giovanni astonishingly experienced a pang of loneliness, and trekked to Saffron City.

# 39 – **Share**

In honor of her professionalism, Giovanni assigned dominion of the Legendary Tri-Bird to his top agent, Sabrina.

# 40 – **Solitary**

Giovanni speculates in his spiked curiosity what goes through Sabrina's brain when she meditates.

# 41 – **Nowhere**

With the Viridian Gym Leader's analytical objectivity and the Saffron's emotional detachments, the pair will shortly arrive at a relationship impasse.

# 42 – **Neutral**

Her latest emotion for her Boss overwhelming her, Sabrina forces herself to manufacture a simulacrum of her classic doll persona to rein it in.

# 43 – **Nuance**

Buzzed from bourbon, Giovanni unexpectedly contacted Sabrina on the phone and slurred some unique whispers of love.

# 44 – **Near**

The fact Sabrina is usually physically adjacent to Giovanni flames the conspiracy fires.

# 45 – **Natural**

Besides Sabrina's mental abilities, Giovanni also admires her unadorned physical beauty.

# 46 – **Horizon**

Team Rocket's submergence conveys an ideal opportunity for Giovanni and his Psychic Rocket to cultivate their budding relationship.

# 47 – **Valiant**

As his clairvoyant cuddles with him, Giovanni appraises the current direction of his life and his criminal ways.

# 48 – **Virtuous**

Noticing the other Rockets' slurs against her, Giovanni vows a two-week cleaning of the Weezing septic tanks to anyone who dares to affront Sabrina.

# 49 – **Victory**

One of Sabrina's favorite daydreams is she and Giovanni standing in triumph over a battered Red.

# 50 – **Defeat**

Even with his considerable might, Sabrina is dubious of the greatest Gym Leader's successful likelihood against his immature quarry from Pallet Town.

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
